


You Don't Own Me

by XMadamRoseX



Series: Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, YOI Ship BINGO, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, Yuri on Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Why were those two like this. He and Leo could give them both anything they wanted. Leo’s family was as rich as his. They both had promising careers after skating and honestly were both one hell of a catch! He had spent years becoming the man Yuri deserved. Why couldn’t he just have him. Why couldn’t Yuri see he wasn’t going to do any better.





	You Don't Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Music Week!!! Here we go! I had a very different plan when I sat down to write this...   
> Also a Bingo Story!!
> 
> Bingo Square: 3rd row/1st right  
> Paring: Otabek/Leo  
> Song (1960): [ You Don’t Own Me By: Lesley Gore (1964) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDUjeR01wnU)   
> or  
> [ Grace - You Don't Own Me - Extended ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnjdCJoDji0)

 

Otabek watched the scene in front of him. Their bodies were swaying closer and closer. Yuri’s eyes were locked with the smaller man’s as he pulled him in with those green eyes that had powers he would never understand. Guang-Hong had a dark look in his eyes as he pulled Yuri’s lips to his own and pushed his hips into **_HIS_** boyfriend’s. Guang-Hong’s hands tangled in Yuri’s hair as he pulled the blonde head back and kissed down his throat. His skin was heating up.

A deep growl rumbled next to him as the dark skinned American downed his drink. “Little asshole… I’m getting another drink. You want another?” He nodded and looked back at the two that were practically having sex on the dance floor. This was bullshit. He did not deserve this. That Yuri’s Angel was damn near in his lap! What was he supposed to do? He just glared… that was all he had did!

Leo was back with their drinks. He had grabbed two shots of Whiskey and sat one in front of him. “To boyfriends that refuse to be boyfriends….” They raised the shot glasses and tapped them before downing them in one go.

He sighed and drank his beer. “He called me a jealous prick… Just cause I want people to know we are together… that he’s taken. He’s mine.” Yuri had now pulled Gaung Hong to the side and to the bathrooms. “Great…”

Leo groaned. “At least you haven’t been dealing with it since you were 15! He’ll say we are together and then someone else will come along. Apparently tonight it’s your Yuri.” Leo took a large gulp. “Worst part… he’ll end up in my hotel room tonight and act like nothing happened… and… and I’ll let him.”

He nodded and drank more. “Yuri will beg me to fuck him… beg me to remind him he’s mine. You’ll remember I’ve been in love with the guy since I was 13 and it was beyond fucked up… it still is.” He stood and walked to the bar to order more shots.

Why were those two like this. He and Leo could give them both anything they wanted. Leo’s family was as rich as his. They both had promising careers after skating and honestly were both one hell of a catch! He had spent years becoming the man Yuri deserved. Why couldn’t he just have him. Why couldn’t Yuri see he wasn’t going to do any better.

He took his shots back to the table and handed one to Leo. “I have a plan.” announced the American. “You’re gonna fuck me tonight. They can sleep in their own damn rooms! If they are all ‘ **You don’t own me’** … Then fuck it. Perfect plan.”

He looked at the buzzed man. It wasn’t a bad plan exactly. He and Leo had slept together years ago, when him and Gaung Hong were on one of their many break ups. It had been what you would expect from two 16-year old’s. He wouldn’t mind trying again and the liquor in his blood was telling him this was a great way to piss off his flighty _Not_ Boyfriend. “Okay” He sent Yuri a text to _‘Find somewhere else to sleep. You want freedom it’s yours.’_ He tapped his shot glass with the other and downed it. “Let’s go.”

He grabbed Leo and pulled him from his seat, closed out his tab and pulled him from the club to a taxi.

 

* * *

 

Leo’s mouth was on his neck and it felt like fire. He had certainly learned a thing or two in the last few years. His hands were gripping his sides just right and he was pushing them to the bed. “Fuck them.” He mumbled into the other’s mouth as he pulled them into a deep kiss.

He pushed Leo to the bed and climbed over him pressing their mouths into another deep and bruising kiss. All the anger he felt was pushed into those few moments of passion before he was suddenly on his back with Leo glaring down at him. The same passion and anger sparkling in his eyes. “No… fuck me.” He rolled his hips and his brain short circuited for a moment before catching up to the man pulling his pants down and running his hands up his legs where he was already half hard. “I’ve certainly missed this…” Leo moaned into his thigh as he ran his hand further up and over his half hard erection.

He laid his head back as he thrust up lightly into the warm hand that danced across him through the thin fabric. “Show me how much you missed it.” He whispered as he moved his hips again.

Leo grinned up at him and cocked an eyebrow. “More demanding than I remember….” He pulled his tight boxers down and finally released him from the confining fabric. Leo’s mouth ghosted over his straining shaft before finally laying a light kiss on the very tip. “I might have forgotten how big you are… I’m gonna hurt so much tomorrow. It’s been so long since I bottomed… Make sure I feel it all” He stretched his lips over the wide tip and sunk down slowly. A low moan rumbling up his throat as he settled his nose on his public hair.

He couldn’t help it as he thrust up into him hard and fought his hips back onto the bed. He didn’t want to choke Leo and ruin all the fun before it started. It became harder as Leo gagged and moaned at the same time before pushing back down hard and grabbing his hips and pulling. “Oh… Leo… you always had such a warm throat. Let show you how much I missed it?”

Leo pulled off him and smiled. “Please?” He slid off the bed to his knees and opened his mouth. His hands placed lightly on his knees and his head tilted back. He had to grab the base of his cock at the site. Yuri would never do this for him. He always had to sit on his face or get him painfully drunk for this to happen. He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed and stood.

He guided his hard cock to the welcoming mouth and pushed in until he felt the softness of the back of Leo’s throat and the flutter of the tight muscles as he pushed past them. Leo started to gag and he just pushed forward before pulling back slowly only to snap forward as he grabbed the light brown hair in front of him. “Fuck Leo… you’re so good at this. Taking my cock so well. I can’t wait to be in your ass.” He kept pounding into Leo’s mouth as the boy gagged and moaned. He had moved his hands to his hips and was holding on tightly. Tears streamed down his face and his nose was running. He was a vision.

Leo finally snapped his head back and gasped for air. His face was blotchy and tear stain as he pulled in gulps of air. “Fu… fuck me… Please… Please.” Leo locked his eyes with him as he pleaded.

He looked down at the begging man and smirked. “I suppose.” He gripped Leo’s hair as he pulled him up into another painful kiss before pushing him to the bed on his stomach. “But I want you to remember this when he comes back to you.” He pulled his pants down and ripped his silk boxers off. He leaned up to bite into his neck. “I want him to see what I did. I want him to know you can have better than him.” He wrapped his hand around and shoved his fingers into the other man’s mouth. “Suck, I don’t want to deal with lube. You said you wanted to feel it all.” Leo’s mouth wrapped around fingers and sucked, swirling the saliva around his fingers as much as he could manage before he ripped his fingers from his mouth and moved to his tight rim. “So tight… it’s been so long. Can you even take me raw… so small?”

Leo pushed back on him hard enough to force his index finger into him to the first knuckle. “Ah! Yes!” The begging man pulled forward and fucked himself back on his finger. He growled deeply and pushed Leo’s lower back down as he pressed a second finger in and quickly scissored him. The man below him screamed out and pushed back on him as best he could. “Bek… God… More.”

He growled again and pressed in as deep as he could and hooked his fingers. “I want you to come first. I want you to be so sensitive when I drive into you that you can’t think of anyone but me.” He pulled his fingers back until he hit that perfect little cluster of nerves and smiled as the man arched his back as he called his name into the blankets. He didn’t bother to slow down as he slipped a third finger in. He’ll need it… he’s so tight. Yuri isn’t as tight anymore, not with him wanting it every day. He may not own the little tiger, but the tiger needed him. He wanted to be owned, he just didn’t know it.

He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him as the man moans, scream and cries out for him to go harder. Finally, Leo’s breathing into the bed and rubbing himself against the cheap hotel blankets. “Beks… I need to come… please!” He glared at the man and leaned over him, hooking all three fingers and pulling back quickly. He moved his fingers against that nub until it had to be bruised and felt the muscles tighten around him as Leo let out a wail as he shook.

He didn’t waste any time as he pulled his fingers back and pressed into him before he could even fully tighten up. He thrusted in shallow a few times as he felt the muscles loosen up so he could push in all the way. Leo nearly screamed as he attempted to pull away from him. Angered, he grabbed the other’s hips and pulled him back onto him with more force than was necessary. “You wanted to feel it. Don’t run away now.”

He pounded into the tight cheeks as he left bruising finger prints on the small hips. Leo cried out, his cheek pressed to the bed. “Beks… It’s too much…” His face had fresh tears as he cried out with each new thrust, but his hips pushed back to him each time. As if he was chasing the thrusts. “Oh fuck… Beks!” They were both moaning and grunting at this point. Pure passion and anger in a short moment of needed pain.

He pushed again and again into the burning flesh of the crying man in front of him. He could feel that coil winding tighter and tighter in him. “I’m gonna cum in you. You’re gonna take it so well…  “just“ -thrust-  “like” -thrust- “you wanted.” He slammed into him a final time and buried himself as far into the small ass as he could, curling his body around the shaking man below him as he rocked his hip through the mind-blowing orgasm.

Leo had his hand wrapped around his own member and was cumming in long waves as he rocked back into him, He rocked harder into the tight depth. He wanted every bit of himself out as he could. He wanted Leo to feel this for hours, he wanted himself so far in that ass that he couldn’t fuck that little Chinese boy tonight.

He pulled out and squeezed the two cheeks tightly. “Good Boy” Leo fell on his side and breathed deep, his eyes glassed over. He ran his hand through the dazed boy’s hair. “You good? Do you need water?”

Leo nodded and took another deep breath. He walked to the bathroom and wetted a cloth and filled a glass with water before walking back to the man who seemed so much smaller than him. “Thanks,” mumbled Leo as he reached out for the glass. He pulled it back. “No No. Sit up” He pulled the shaking man up and leaned him against the headboard. “Now drink.” He handed him the glass and went to work cleaning up the mess they had made of the bed. He took the glass away and set it to the side with the rag. “Do you need a shower?”

Leo’s eyes had come back to normal and were looking at him. “I’ll take it in my room. I just need a moment.” He nodded and crawled into the bed next to the half-naked man. “Otabek?” He looked at him and raised his eyebrows. “Why do we put up with it? Why do I know I’ll let him in my room later as he cries about how sorry he is and promises me he won’t do it again?”

He looked at his hands. The hands that were just holding this man down. The man that he just had the most fulfilling sex he’s had in years with. He sighed and looked at the other broken man. “Because they own us.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yea... I had planned for this to be Yuri's POV... and well Otabek was a bit of an ass and took over.


End file.
